White Privilege
SERIOUS: (coming soon...) https://youtu.be/nal4F8dVTSw SATIRE: http://thehardtimes.net/hardstyle/guy-gave-white-privilege-cybergoth/ When white privilege isn't enough: Taylor Swift vs Kimye : Jordan Peterson, white privilege being denied and oppression being gaslit.]] ""The “white woman in trouble” defense stance cannot work against another white woman. Because then it’s just silly. You know why? Because that historical, racially charged, murderous and manipulative tactic draws its power from being played against a black person or another person of color. It requires the presence of a black body to hurt, and also requires the ears of an insecure white man who more often than not harbors some inadequacy that he has been itching to take out on a black body."" ������ "So, the next time you see cops specifically targeting black and brown bodies at a protest? Use it. The next time you see a black woman being called a “bully” by another white woman? Use it. The next time you generally witness some gross racial injustice taking place and you know it is within your white woman superpowers to stop it? Use it." ������������ The 5 types of Becky What I Told My White Friend When He Asked For My Black Opinion On White Privilege - Lori Lakin Hutcherson, EverydayFeminism https://hyperallergic.com/438332/cashing-in-on-your-white-privilege-tax-deduction/ Racism within Western Countries |Medium.com:/Hinz2018/The insider looking out- racism from an unheard perspective> :"Growing up, for as long as I can remember, I knew something was different. It couldn’t be hidden, or explained away with lies. The fact was literally plain to see. I was a different skin colour to my mummy and daddy. My South Korean older brother was a different skin colour altogether. From the beginning my parents explained that given my disability, my adoption to a first world, developed nation meant I’d been whisked away to a better life, far from the impoverished, palm fringed island of Sri Lanka." :"I readily acknowledge that being a person of colour in an all white environment endows me with certain privileges that other nonwhites do not usually experience, such as having English as a first language. But in other ways it is unique and almost certainly challenging. Standing alone as the only person of colour in the face of racism from classmates or family is definitely one of them. The lack of positive allies and support is another, and it can leave one feeling very isolated and depressed, especially when there are times you can’t count on your own home environment for empathy or understanding." https://medium.com/@hinzkristopher/what-exactly-is-white-privilege-c3bf861576b7 :"First, I think it might be useful to unpack the concept of whiteness itself and ask what it means to be white. Several studies have debunked the notion that race is a scientific concept. However, both the term and concept whiteness, and perhaps the concept of race itself, have it’s roots in racism and a desire to dominate. :Prior to European discovery of the Americas, it is widely accepted that there was no idea of “whiteness,” and certainly no common sense of European unity, as most European nations were at war with one another for a variety of reasons. :Tim Wise gives a great explanation here of how the concept and term “White” was used to promote poor Europeans and give them a sense of social status that elevated them above the Native Americans and Africans alongside them." https://www.scientificamerican.com/article/race-is-a-social-construct-scientists-argue/ :"More than 100 years ago, American sociologist W.E.B. Du Bois was concerned that race was being used as a biological explanation for what he understood to be social and cultural differences between different populations of people. He spoke out against the idea of "white" and "black" as discrete groups, claiming that these distinctions ignored the scope of human diversity. :Science would favor Du Bois. Today, the mainstream belief among scientists is that race is a social construct without biological meaning. And yet, you might still open a study on genetics in a major scientific journal and find categories like "white" and "black" being used as biological variables." Settler Privilege |BeaconBroadside:/Gilio-Whitaker2018/Unpacking the Invisible Knapsack of Settler Privilege> (TW: Colonialism, genocide) :"All of today’s settlers and immigrants are in one way or another beneficiaries of genocide and land theft, even if they are simultaneously themselves victims of other forms of discrimination (with the possible exception of migratory Indigenous peoples of “Meso-America”). I realize this may be difficult for people of color to hear. But this is what it means to center settler colonialism as a framework for understanding the foundation of the US beyond an analysis of race, since the origins of the US are rooted in foreign invasion, not racism. :To this end, I would like to propose an invisible knapsack with colonialism as its starting point for recognizing how everybody not of American Indian heritage benefits from unearned settler privilege (or complicity)." Category:Race Category:Politics Category:Culture Category:White Culture